


that's nothing [일어나]

by phanstarlight



Series: wanna one ficlets ✰ [6]
Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Gen, get yourself a friend like woojin, i'll stop leaving it ambigious one day, non-au, relationship left ambigious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-27 00:19:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13869072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phanstarlight/pseuds/phanstarlight
Summary: with their third comeback on the way, daehwi falls down once again. woojin worries.





	that's nothing [일어나]

**Author's Note:**

> i felt like i was neglecting this series so i wrote this today 
> 
> → based on "that's nothing" by coffee boy!

it was late in the evening, 9:15 to be exact. most of the members were gathered around their living room, eating and talking amongst each other. by most of them, really only one of them was missing.

daehwi had left earlier to go to the practice room because he just couldn't 'nail the dance down' or something along those lines; to be honest, woojin was too preoccupied with trying to sleep to hear what the maknae had said. he didn't really believe it too much either, considering the fact that the other members had been so vocal in daehwi's improvement of their choreo.

weird, he thought, but he didn't think much of it.

the younger boy had been gone for a few hours now though and, as far as he knew, hadn't eaten. as the other members brought this up, they decided that "hey, maybe one of us should go and get daehwi!" somehow, he ended up being the chosen one.

waving groggily at everyone, woojin took a step outside and instantly regretted it. this was all for daehwi, sure, but he missed the warmth the dorm had given him. with a sigh, woojin began to run. the sooner he got back, the better.

he made a mental note to moan at daehwi for this when he saw him.

→❁←

"hey, anyone here?" woojin called out, closing the practice room door. it felt somewhat homely to be here, but kind of suffocating as well. they'd practiced way too much, he thought. scanning the room, woojin spotted daehwi on the floor, head in his hands.

almost immediately, he knew something was off.

cautiously, he walked over to the younger boy, crouching down to his level.

"hwi...?" he whispered, trying to gauge the other boy's mood. flinching slightly, daehwi's head snapped up to look at him. he hadn't heard him come in, he presumed, judging by the look of confusion and shock on his face. that alone wasn't what concerned him the most though.

daehwi had visibly been crying, eyes puffy and red. he'd clearly been practicing for god-knows how long, with how tired out he appeared. it scared woojin a lot more than he'd ever admit, because he'd seen this daehwi before, and he hoped he'd never have to see him like this again.

"woojin hyung," daehwi finally spoke, his shock lessening, "how long have you been here...?"

"only just got here..." keeping his voice soft, he placed his hand on daehwi's shoulder, "what's wrong?"

"i'm just tired, sorry." the response was automatic, as if he knew this was coming. he wiped his eyes and got up again, much to woojin's distaste.

realising this would get him nowhere, he settled on asking the simple, "how long have you been in here?"

he received a careless shrug in return, "maybe an hour? or four."

_or four._

how the fuck? sure, they'd all practice for around 12 hours usually, but that was _together._  it was easier then, since they had the choreographer and each other to both critique them and help improve. alone, on the other hand, would usually result in, what, 2 hours practice? at least, until they would ask another member for help.

"you've worked hard enough," a ghost of a smile formed on woojin's lips, "let's go back now."

"i can't, not until i can get this _perfect._ "

frowning, woojin stood up, trying to take a look at his dongsaeng; daehwi had turnt his back on him (knowing him, it was on purpose) and was about to start the music up again.

"we can practice together _tomorrow_ , when you're less exhausted," a pause, "please."

"i'm telling you that i need to get this down right hyung, just go on without me."

that was it, woojin mentally groaned. he knew exactly what was going on now and he'd be damned if he was gonna let it get any worse.

"'m not letting you do this again, you know," stepping closer to daehwi, woojin spoke, "you're already doing well so let's just go-"

"i can't!" the younger boy's sudden shout managed to catch him off guard for a moment, "i'm not good enough at this."

"daehwi..." with that, said boy had sunk to the floor, head in his hands again to muffle his loud sobs. instinctively, woojin sat on the floor in front of the boy, pulling him in for a hug.

the both of them stayed like that for a minute, with woojin patting daehwi awkwardly on the back to comfort him. as the younger boy's sobs decreased, he mumbled out what woojin had already known.

"...i fell down again."

he knew all too well what daehwi meant by 'again.' whilst they were practicing for 'never', daehwi's confidence had done a complete 180, with the younger boy messing up the steps he'd learnt by heart. his teammates could only watch as, from that point onwards, daehwi began exerting himself to the point of exhaustion; even the show's PD was troubled, pulling the maknae of BNM out of earshot to try and calm him down a bit.

that didn't stop daehwi though, for the boy was a perfectionist in everything he did. he practiced whenever he could, even during meal time, until the point he finally gave up.

he just stopped.

woojin vividly remembers daehwi leaving the room after the music stopped for the nth time, everyone shooting each other similar worried looks. taking it upon himself to chase after him, woojin found the blonde slumped on the bathroom floor, sobbing his eyes out. if that didn't already break his heart, what daehwi said after that had completely shattered it.

"i want to give up hyung, forever."

he was so sincere when he said it as well. obviously, they managed to snap him out of it and go back to practice, but it was still nerve-wracking to think back to it. it scared woojin to think that he was feeling like giving up once again, like he'd 'fallen' and could never get back up.

it was something he knew they'd all gone through though. woojin had his fair share of moments where he couldn't get the rap to flow as well as he wanted it to, ultimately leading him to question whether it was really worth it. hell, he'd even all watched the other members go through the same thing with the nothing without u promotions; daehwi was going through something natural.

it still hurt to see though.

a lot.

"hwi, stop crying, please."

"no," came the almost inaudible response, "just leave me alone."

sighing again, woojin took hold of daehwi's hands, forcing the younger boy to look up at him.

"will you listen to me now?" he just needed to be sure. he hesitated for a second, before nodding in the affirmative.

taking a deep breath in, woojin tried to look as serious as he could humanely manage. it was now or never; if he said something wrong, the chances of daehwi doing something like this again would be inescapable.

"i know how you feel," he started off, receiving a frown from the other boy, "we all do."

"how?"

"'cause we've all felt like this, it's apart of being an idol," he clutched daehwi's hands harder, "but it'll pass, it always does."

"that doesn't stop me wanting to give up."

"i know that but what 'm trying to say here," woojin offered up a small smile, "is that you'll always end up gettin' up and stop feeling like this."

daehwi gave him a confused gaze, "you really think i can stop feeling like giving up?"

"yep," pausing, woojin tried to put it in another way, "'s like a wind blowing past you, it'll pass and you'll be ok again, y'know?"

"...but i can't," he whispered, eyes watering again, "i can't do anything."

"that's a lie hwi, and you know it," removing one of his hands from daehwi's grip, he began stroking his hair, "you can do anything, and if you can't then we'll help you, capiche?"

daehwi was quiet, prompting woojin to continue his positive speech.

"when this passes, you'll laugh with us again and realise just how amazin' you are," a genuine grin this time, "let us help you, yeah?"

when daehwi didn't respond immediately, woojin began to worry: had he said something wrong? was daehwi going to push him away? was he really dead set on giving up now? worries like this filled his mind until the boy finally spoke.

"...what do i do?" he questioned, vulnerability flooding his voice, "to make it pass?"

smiling, woojin took both his hands in his again and pulled him close.

"come back to the dorm, and talk to us, ok?" daehwi nodded.

"is that all?"

"shrug it off first," seeing the confusion on his dongsaeng's face, woojin kept on, "leave your sadness behind, because you're not gonna give up, nor are you gonna overwork yourself on something we both know you're already amazing at."

"...hyung." the younger boy didn't say anything more, but woojin already understood.

"you already know well hwi," he gripped at the other boy's hands again, "get up."

and so, get up he did. clutching woojin's hands still, daehwi stood up. a small action to others, sure, but to the duo, it was the start of something else. daehwi looked up at him, gaze full of newfound confidence and awe.

"let's go back, ok?"

"mhm, let's!"

walking back, the warmth of daehwi's hand held in his gave him the hope he didn't realise he needed too.

→❁←

"that's a wrap guys, go rest!" the director called, finally done with the gruelling recording of their choreography video.

woojin pushed his hair back, sweat sticking everything to his body. he was just about ready to fall to the floor and sleep right there but professionalism decided against it. instead, he watched as his fellow members went off congratulating each other, complaining in the process too.

in the corner of his eye, he watched daehwi drift towards him.

"woojin, you did so well!" in any other case, he would've chided him about the lack of respect but he didn't this time. instead, woojin mirrored his proud expression.

"as did you kiddo." he grinned, wrapping his arm around the boy as they walked to their stylists.

"i did, didn't i?" came the happy response.

"of course you did."

with a laugh, daehwi recalled their past troubles, "i must've looked like an idiot before, right? thanks for giving me that whole talk. i needed it." he really did.

"don't mention it, 'm proud of you."

"mhm, looking back on it now, that was all nothing!" with that, daehwi dragged woojin to their dressing rooms, practically oozing with confidence.

it truly was nothing now, woojin thought to himself, smiling all the while.

daehwi was his positive self again, for now, and that was all woojin could ever want.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! their relationship is left kinda vague especially with woojin @ the end but i'll leave you to make of it what you will!
> 
> i'm proud of you all, yknow? :D


End file.
